


Sun-Kissed

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Dom Oikawa, Spoilers, Tooru is kind of a pillow princess here but in a dommy way????, and i don't think that's out of character for him at all lol, but is it tho?, how dare tooru be so pretty???, no beta we die like men, sex on a balcony, so Tooru is at least 21 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: "Yeah," you sigh against Tooru's chest, petting your fingers across his silky skin and basking with him under the sun. "The best."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 21
Kudos: 454





	Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: There are spoilers in this fic for Oikawa and where he's at in the post-time skip chapters. So if you haven't gotten that far in Haikyuu!! and you care, I suggest maybe avoiding this until after you've read the more recent chapters.
> 
> This fic came about because I was talking about my personal headcannons for Oikawa with someone, and he's for sure a dommy exhibitionist. I cannot be convinced otherwise
> 
> Also I solely refer to him as Tooru in this fic because his name is so fucking pretty and perfect for him, and I love it.
> 
> Pls ignore my terrible summary, I am not good at them.

To be perfectly honest, you hadn’t thought twice about Tooru’s comment on _investing in good patio furniture._ You’d just assumed he wanted the balcony of your newly shared Argentine apartment to look and feel as good as the inside, and you were totally down. With his success in the pro-league and the salary he’d be getting out of going to the Olympics, he was afforded a beautiful little place in Buenos Aires with a lovely view of the historic buildings and winding streets and access to nightlife, your job, and Tooru’s gym.

With the rainproof but comfy lounging settee, chairs, and little table between them set up, you’d spruced it up even further with greenery and flowers, making the space a wonderful place to sit in the morning before you and Tooru separate for the day, or to converge once more for a romantic dinner afterwards, especially in the lovely summer weather this far south.

You should have really paid more attention to that gleam in Tooru’s eye while shopping and the way he bounced himself on each piece he tried before giving you his verdict--but would it have really changed anything? You’d more than likely still find yourself sat astride his body in the early morning sun, caressing his naked chest while you rock yourself down onto his cock over and over again at your own pace, facing the city and the multitude of windows glimmering back at you. His curling grin, heavy chocolate gaze, and the way he spreads himself out on the settee, completely at ease like the king you know him to be, is more than enough to make you moan softly and sit back on his thighs, into his hands, and swirl your hips to feel that deeper stretch of him inside you.

Tooru groans, languidly and without restraint, head tilting back against the back of the seating shoved up under the railing of your balcony. He gives your waist a little squeeze before he reaches back and grips the metal railing behind his head, gnawing on his bottom lip while his eyes drop to watch you bounce, up and down his drenched dick. His arms flex, his triceps and the wings of his shoulder blades bulging, and his whole fucking body follows suit under the praise of the sun from above.

You whimper out a quiet curse at the sight, dragging your nails down his gently flushing front, feeling his silky, lightly sweating skin and the muscles he’s cultivated through years of hard work. “Tooru, you’re so fucking pretty. What the fuck?” His chest expands with a shivering sigh and a little, lustful laugh at your desire-slick words. You feel his cock throb inside you at your words.

“No, no baby,” Tooru drawls, long lashes fluttering up at you, a gorgeous grin on his face and luscious hair curling across his forehead. “ _You’re_ the pretty one. So fucking pretty riding my cock in the morning sun. I’ve been waiting to do this with you for fucking _weeks_ , you know that?”

You can’t help but grin, the cool breeze that rolls over your shoulders and plays with your hair bringing a shiver out of you. Tooru croons, relaxing back once more and letting his big, powerful hands glide up your quaking thighs, resting easy and hot just below your rocking hips.

“God, you just love working for this dick, don’t you? You’ll let me have it anywhere if I want it, huh?” He breathes, eyes trained on your breasts as they sway with each of your movements, gaze rising up over your bare shoulders to give you that wide-eyed wild look that never fails to make you throb. That infuriatingly sexy smirk is back, and he lets his hands glide over your ass, not doing anything to help you keep pace.

“All I have to do is ask and you’re _on it_ , no complaints. I love you so fucking much, baby, and I-I bet everyone can see you working for it, working for me. Your pretty tits bouncing, these hips twisting, your gorgeous face when you cum, _f-fuck_ \--” Tooru cuts himself off, wiggling beneath you and pressing a thrust up, a soft smack echoing off the concrete of the balcony surrounding you. His hand can do so much more damage, you’re not fooled, but all he wants to do is make your ass jiggle for him.

You moan his name, shaky and soft, toes curling against the cushion beneath him, leaning against his strong chest to mesh your parted lips with his. He tastes like coffee and the sugary vanilla creme he likes to add to it that his dietitian doesn't know about. Tooru hums, fingers weaving into your hair and dancing over the small of your back while you undulate against his body, and you feel his thighs clench and spread restlessly, like he could give you more of his cock. Kissing him makes apparent the faint sounds of traffic below, the stutter of a glass door sliding across its tracks from a balcony somewhere around you, and the sloppy sound of your cunt swallowing and sucking on his cock with every meeting of hips.

You clench and push him back inside you, curling your hips forward to drag your clit across the taut skin low on his abdomen. Tooru’s nails scrape your scalp, and his next groan is pornographic as he drags your mouth away from his, a muscle twitching in his jaw that you feel mirrored by his cock inside you.

Pulling your hair is the first physically assertive move he’s made of his own accord, because he doesn’t fucking have to pick you up and toss you around for it. All he had to do this morning, like he said, was lounge on the balcony with all of his glorious body on display in the golden Argentine sun, sipping that cup of coffee and watching you like a hawk watches a mouse while you came shuffled out from your shared bedroom after him. As soon as he caught your eye, his beautiful creamy thighs spread a little wider, like you couldn’t see his pretty cock resting hard and curved and ready towards his bellybutton.

There was no helping it, really. His almond-flecked gaze said it all.

Not to mention he wouldn’t let you on the balcony with him unless you were stripped entirely.

He sucks a breath through clenched teeth, those dreamy eyes looking up at you as you do your best to rock your ass back into his lap with his grip on your hair. Slowly he lets his grip loosen, letting you lean all your front against him, sensitive breasts rubbing into his sun-warmed chest, and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, burying your face in his shoulder with a moan.

“Mm, you almost there baby? You feeling good?” He purrs in your ear, tone teasing and light compared to the deeper, silky tenor from before, fingertips dragging in a barely-there touch from your shoulders down over your ass, goosebumps following in their wake and pushing a whimper from your throat. “Gonna cum pretty for me, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah. _Yes_ , Tooru, fuck!" You moan, trying not to be so loud as that incessant fluttering pleasure within of you grows and intensifies with each deep drag of his cock against your hugging insides. It makes your whole body twitch, restless hands wandering and petting at the glorious man beneath you as you fuck yourself with his equally beauitful cock, listen to his soft croons and feel his own appreciative touches across your body.

Tooru groans, a deep sound against your chest, gently scooping your hair away from your neck to mouth at your shoulder and throat, palms gliding up your sides to take handfuls of your breasts, then let his hands trail down your front, gently pushing against your soft tummy, forcing you back upright. He just smiles when you pout and grip his forearms.

He’s panting and flushed pink, but nodding and softly encouraging, “I wanna see you. Wanna see you cum. I’m telling you, baby, _everyone_ wants to see you cum, so you don’t have to keep being quiet. Okay? Be loud for me?” The settee makes a strange sound when his head drops back hard against the frame not covered by the slightly misplaced cushions, but he doesn’t even seem to notice, too enraptured by you as you do your best to dig his cock as deep as you can get it up inside of you, hands pressed to his clenching, beautiful abs, watching him reach back once more to grip and tug on the immovable balcony railing.

He finally starts to rock with you, little thrusts up every time you come down, and it makes all the difference. You gasp and lean forward, hands folding around the warm metal of the banister beside his, your breasts hanging forward in Tooru's face. With how swollen and needy you are, dripping so much it’s covering his balls and smearing on the fabric and his thighs, it’s enough to feel like a rough fuck. You moan again, and again, louder than before, thoughts of neighbors or the world beyond your balcony long gone, and Tooru’s bright sunlit gaze jumps from where your bodies are joined up to your face, his lips parted to pant as you lose control of your choppy rhythm, your whole body winding tight as your pleasure mounts, heaving breaths and feeling your skin flush hot.

“That’s it,” he whispers, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead as the heat of the sun grows more intense. His lips wrap around one of your nipples, sucking hard and away with a wet pop that makes you squeal. “That’s it, baby. Cum. Make yourself cum on my cock." He growls against your other breast, tongue lashing and teeth pinching.

“T-Tooru! Oh fuck!” You whimper sharply, leaning into a hand on his strong chest, hips curling in sharply, toes flexing against the stiffened columns of his thighs supporting you. Your head rolls forward and then back, ends of your hair dragging along his hardened nipples and flushed skin, making the man shiver while he watches you cum above him.

“Oh my god.” Tooru hisses and arches up into you. You feel his cock thicken in the tight squeeze of your insides. Your nails leave red lines down his front. “You are so--fucking _perfect_ , baby, h-holy shit…”

He grins and swirls his hips beneath you, the sudden motion jarring and almost too fucking good. His brow pinches, pretty eyes falling shut with the bloom of warmth he releases inside of you, thick lashes casting alluring shadows across his reddened cheeks. Tooru groans louder than you, head tilted back towards the sun and air beyond your apartment, releasing the bar behind him to leave bruises on your sides with how hard he massages your flank and ass, pushing you to fuck him through his orgasm, too.

He laughs through his pleasure, squeezing your ass and pulling you deep into the cradle of his hips. With a little groan you roll your shoulders back and sit on the throbbing press of his cock inside you, panting and sweeping your hair from your face and skin.

Belatedly, Tooru lands a slap on your ass, squinting open his eyes and grinning up at your eye roll.

As you both recover, you catch a glimpse of an apartment across the street through some of the vines of your hanging plants, the windows open and a man sitting in his sill. He raises a hand in greeting and blows you a kiss, grinning widely.

If you weren't warm from the sun, you most definitely are now, heart th-thumping against your bare chest. You squeak and clumsily slide off Tooru's dick to hide behind the slight raise of your balcony wall above the cushions of the settee, mortified. "Oh my god, someone saw me!"

The setter just laughs, wrapping you up close and not letting you get very far. His cock is still hard and wet against the thigh you have strewn across his middle, his cum drooling out of you against your other.

"Good! I hope he appreciates such a beautiful sight so early in the morning!" He lowers his voice to a salacious growl, nipping at your ear, “Maybe we can give him another show tomorrow?” You playfully slap his chest, feeling your own amusement bubble up as Tooru continues to giggle and bask in the afterglow with you.

“Oh man,” Tooru sighs happily, one hand raking through his hair while he lounges back, hooking the same arm over the railing he'd been gripping so tight. He hugs you close to his side and presses a hard, chaste kiss to your sweating hairline. You blink out in a daze at the Buenos Aires skyline and weave your legs together with his, appreciating the breeze flowing over the both of you. “For real, though. What a great way to start the day, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos/comments about what you think!


End file.
